


Saving the Ones That You Love

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Victor says goodbye to his family so that he can work with Marty to take down the organization.





	

Saving the Ones That you Love

"Did anybody follow you?" Marty asked as she opened the door just enough that Victor could get in. 

"Nobody knows I'm here Marty...I made sure of that," Victor said as he pulled her into a hug. 

"Did you tell Tea and the kids goodbye?" Marty asked. 

"Yeah...it was one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do," Victor whispered as he released his tight hold around her and sat down on the floor. 

"I know...but it's necessary. You can't lose the people that you love to these bastards. I have to eliminate them before they destroy your family the way that they did mine."

"I thought this building was condemned," Victor stated as he looked around. Everywhere he looked he was bombarded by unpleasant memories of hurting Marty. Only they weren't his memories, they were Todd's.

"It is, but it's the safest place for us to be right now. They would never suspect that we would be hiding out in the Tabernacle of Joy building."

"Especially not you, with your history here." Victor commented. 

"Yeah, that's why I chose this place as my sanctuary."

"I've been thinking...maybe I should be the one to go," Victor said. 

"Not a chance. They think I'm a dead...they'll never see me coming, but you...they are looking for you," Marty replied as she strapped the bullet proof vest on and placed the gun in the back of her pants. 

"I don't want them to hurt you anymore," Victor said as he took her hand in his and traced the tattoo on the inside of her arm. 

"They killed Cole and Hope and Patrick. They can't hurt me anymore than they already have, but they can hurt you by targeting the ones that you love."

"You're on that list too you know. I love you...I always have."

"Nothing's going to happen to me...I promise," Marty said as she kissed him goodbye and walked out the door. 

"I'm not letting you do this on your own. I'm going to save you," Victor stated as he grabbed his gun and headed out of the building.


End file.
